Gimmie That Ol' Time Religion ElfQuest style
by Sylvan Wind of Change
Summary: A bunch of elves sing a really long and silly song at a howl.
1. Chapter 1

**Gimmie That Ol' Time Religion **

**ElfQuest–Style.**

**Author: **RrenWolf.

**Summary:** A bunch of elves sing a really long and silly song at a howl.

**Disclaimer:** ElfQuest and all it's characters, settings, etcetera. . .

belongs to WaRP.

The original 'Gimmie That Ol' Time Religion' belongs to whomever it belongs to.

The aforesaid comic and song are used here solely for the purpose of fun,

the author is not making any money at all from this in any way

(tho' she thinks that maybe it's time to go look for a good money–making hobby,

and then she thinks of how utterly boring that would be and decides not to).

This is set in modern times, so if you're an ElfQuest purist you might not like it very much.

Enjoy and please review!

Once upon a time on a world of two moons, there lived a tribe of elves.

They, and many others, came together one night for a howl,

a night of songs and stories, fun, laughter and dreamberry wine!

One particular elf–named Pike– who was resident howl-keeper, got up during the fun

and suggested a song.

Every one agreed that it was a good idea, so Pike started and the rest of them soon joined in.

This is what they sang:

We will raise our hands for Cutter!

Even though he likes to mutter.

girls hearts will give a flutter,

so he's good enough for me!

Chorus:

Gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics. . .

They're good enough for me!

Let us all go praise Timmain.

Tho' she's got a weird name,

she's in the ElfQuest hall of fame,

and that's good enough for me!

Chorus:

Gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics. . .

They're good enough for me!

Let us praise our healer, Leetah.

yes, we'll praise our healer, Leetah,

because she's not a cheat-a,

she's good enough for me!

Chorus:

Gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics. . .

They're good enough for me!

We will drink a toast to Pike,

tho' he doesn't like to hike,

and he always steals the mike.

He's good enough for me!

Chorus:

Gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics. . .

They're good enough for me!

Let us bow our heads for One-Eye,

'cause he really was a fun guy.

After the war, he was done, guy.

But that's too sad for me and thee.

Chorus:

Gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics. . .

They're good enough for me!

Let's all go bother Skywise,

staring up at stars with his eyes.

Tho' he really isn't that wise,

he's good enough for me!

Chorus:

Gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics. . .

They're good enough for me!

Let's all shake hands with Cutter,

tho' his den is full of clutter,

and he still likes to mutter.

But he's good enough for me!

Let us all hail Rayek,

because he gets his paycheck.

And he sits outside on a deck.

So, he's good enough for me!

Chorus:

Gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics. . .

They're good enough for me!

Let us run from Winnowill,

even though she is quite ill.

She really needs a pill,

so she'll be good enough for me!

Chorus:

Gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics. . .

They're good enough for me!

Let's all go tickle Skywise.

And learn secrets like 'he cries',

and that he likes to eat pies!

And that's good enough for me!

Chorus:

Gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics. . .

They're good enough for me!

It is good enough for Shenshen,

tho' she'll never get a pension,

and she doesn't pay ATTENTION!

Still, she's good enough for me!

Chorus:

Gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics,

gimmie your old ElfQuest comics. . .

They're good enough for me!

So there it is! Please let me know what you think.

Also, if you'd like me to put in a verse for your favorite ElfQuest character,

let me know and I'll see what I can do!


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Awaited Part 2.

Title: Gimmie That Ol' Time Religion ElfQuest-Style.

Author: RrenWolf.

Disclaimer: ElfQuest does not and never will, belong to me. It belongs to WaRP.

Thanks for the reviews, The Typhon Serpent, Luna Moonlight Fawn and Psychodahlia!

Have Fun!

(sorry, the line-separator-thingy isn't cooperating right now. this'll have to do.)

The elves' singing and howling went on into the night as they praised (and ridiculed) their ancestors and fellow elves.

The song went on and on. . .

Let us raise a toast for Yun

tho' she can't make a pun,

she really is quite fun

so she's good enough for me!

Gimmie your old Elfquest comics,

gimmie your old Elfquest comics,

gimmie your old Elfquest comics

they're good enough for me!

Let us give a hand for Ember,

tho' there's nothing she can remember,

she'll warm you in December,

so she's good enough for me!

Gimmie your old Elfquest comics,

gimmie your old Elfquest comics,

gimmie your old Elfquest comics

they're good enough for me!

(that's all I can think of, for now. More on the way!)


End file.
